The Talk
by Leda Star
Summary: Bumblebee learns about his "duties" to Megatron


Autobots, Decepticons, not mine

Bumblebee held as still as possible as a bird swooped down and landed, gracefully, upon his knee. The creatures little feet and fluffy feathers tickled the Autobot's sensors, but he bit his glossa to keep back the laughs. Animals never got this close to him, sensing him as a threat, and he didn't want to scare the bird.

The bird was truly beautiful, with glossy,sky blue, wings and a tuft of white on its neck. It cocked its head back and forth as it examined the bright yellow surfaced it had perched on. When it started pecking, Bumblebee couldn't take it and let out a burst a laughs, startling the bird who flew away to rejoin its brethren on a branch.

"That was a pretty one." Sari said, sitting beside him.

"Yeah," Bumblebee sighed, reclining on the grass. "I love Spring, everything's fresh and green and sweet."

Sari raised herself up on her elbows. "How were Springs on Cybertron?"

"Alot like Springs here," Bumblebee shrugged. "'Except with a lot less flowers and it was around the time semester exams and trading conferences happened so we didn't get to go outside a lot."

Sari frowned, "That doesn't sound fun."

"It wasn't. But the highlight of the season was the Splash."

"The, splash?"

"It's this huge magnetic storm thingy that happened around dusk," He explained. "Suddenly, just before the sun disappeares beneath the horizon, the sky would fill with all sorts of colors! Blues, reds, golds, oranges, corals and a thousands of other shades would just streak across the sky, coming together at the end in one big splash!" He looked up at the sky, that was a cool perry winkle, and frowned. "The Splash is the biggest thing I miss about Cybertron."

Sari put a comforting hand on her friend's servo. "You know, we have something like that here. We call it the Aurora Borealis, or the Northern lights, they happen up in Alaska and Canada."

"Really?"

Sari nodded. "They're not as colorful or...theatrical as the Splash, but they're close, and really, really pretty."

"You think we could go?" Bumblebee asked excitidly.

"Sure! Dad has a house up there, so we can even stay for a few days."

Across the field Professor Sumdac called: "Sari! Bumblebee! lunch is ready!"

Sari leapt to her feet and grinned. "Last one there has to gather the wood tonight!"

"You're on!" Bumblebee said taking off.

But just when the two were a few feet from the picnic table the air was filled with screams.

"No!" Bumblebee cried, jolting awake. The dream was actually a memory. Professor Sumdac had taken them all to his lake house to celebrate a big victory over the Decepticons and the first week had been filled with fun and laughs. But on their eighth day there Megatron had attack, bringing with him an army that had overwhelmed the surprised Autobots. After their defeat Megatron went on to take over Cybertron and the rest was history.

Bumblebee pulled the cover closer to his body, as if he could pull back time and go back to that moment when he was happy and truly loved.

"Good morning litdle queen!" A familiar voice sang.

"Go away Blitzwing." Bumblebee groaned.

Random Blitzwing frowned. "Da's not how you zank ze mech zat brought you breakfaz." He held up a tray holding three orange energon cubes.

"I'm not hungry." Bumblebee grumbled, pulling the covers over his head.

Turning into Hothead, Blitzwing yanked the covers off the, startled, Autobot. "VELL TOO BAD! KING MEGATRON HAZ ORDERED THAT ZU EAT BEFORE YOUR LESSONS!"

Rising to his feet so he was optic to optic with the Decepticon, Bumblebee snapped: "I. Don't. WANT IT! And what lessons are you talking about?"

"Don't be such a brat." Icy snarled, rubbing his ringing receptors. "Vere's no point in letting good energon go to waist. And az for your lessons, vey're for your honeymoon."

"My, honeymoon?"

"Yes, how to pleasure king Megatron on your vedding night."

"Wedding night! A-as in the night after the reception?"

Icy rolled his eye. "Of course. Hiz majesty vishes to start zee making of his 'eir az soon at possible."

Bumblebee's face metal heated.

"OMP!" Random squealed. "Vu never do zee nasty before!"

"So what if I haven't!" Bumblebee.

The jack o' lantern gave him a wicked grin. "Zen," He skipped over to the book shelf and pulled out a volume. "Feast your optics on zis!"

Hesitantly, Bumblebee took the book and opened to the first page. "Holy Primus!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What do you want, slave?" Megatron demanded.

Sari looked up at the Decepticon, eyes red and puffy from crying. "To see Bumblebee."

Megatron scoffed. "My queen doesn't need to converse with such riff raff."

Sari gritted her teeth to keep back the insults clawing to be let loose. "I...need to talk to him."

Megatron raised a brow. "What do you mean hybrid?"

"You took me from my planet, my home, my family. The only way I've been able to cope is because Bumblebee was there with me. He's been my rock." She looked down as tears brimmed in her eyes. "I need my friend, and knowing Bumblebee, he needs me too."

"My queen doesn't need friends." Megatron friends. _"I will be his friend, his everything."_

Sari shook her head. "You Decepticons are so dense." She said beneath her breath. "If he doesn't need a friend, than how about a body guard?"

Megatron burst out laughing. "You think a punny thing, like you, could do a better job than my elite guards? Don't make me laugh!"

"How do you know your guards will be so "elite" when it comes to Bumblebee?"

Megatron stopped laughing.

"I doubt all of the Decepticon's are thrilled at having an Autobot as a queen," Sari continued. "This way you'll know you will have someone who truly wants to protect him."

Megatron wanted to find a flaw in the little one's argument, but couldn't.

"...You would protect him?"

"With my last breath, him and any children he may have."

Megatron sighed. "Fine. Let's go tell Bumblebee."

Sari's mood instantly brightened and she practically skipped after the Decepticon. When they reached Bumblebee's room they found The Autobot gone and Blitzwing knocking on the bathroom door.

"Where is Bumblebee!" Megatron demanded.

Random Blitzwing pointed to the closed bathroom. "I zink I broke him."

Too agitated for the explanation, Megatron picked up Sari and handed her to Blitzwing. "Take this to get cleaned up."

"B-but what about Bumblebee?" Sari protested.

"You'll see him later."

Before she could protest any further, Blitzwing took her outside.

"Oh! Vu are zo cute!"

Sari glared up at the crazed con. "Hands above the waist or you'll find your head in a very unpleasant place!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bumblebee, I'm coming in."

The second the doors slid open, Megatron was hit by a wall of hot steam. Batting away the cover, he found his queen sitting beneath the spray of the shower, knees pressed to his chest, optics wide at some unseen horror.

"Bumblebee," He said, turning off the water. "Are you alright?"

Silently, the Autobot pointed to a book that sat on the sink. Confused, Megatron picked up the book and opened it.

"This is what you're upset over?"

The book was a detailed instruction manual on various sex positions and acts.

"There is no way I'm doing that. Any of that!" The Autobot said firmly."

"Well, you would have to do some of that." Megatron leered, becoming aroused by thought of the young Mech doing the things in the book.

Bumblebee pressed away from him, coolant brimming in his optics. "No! There's no way I'm doing that!"

"Bumblebee-"

The mech broke into tears, small body shaking with the force of his sobs.

"No!No!NO!"

Unsure of what to do, Megatron took his queen into his arms, holding him to his chassis as he wailed and sobbed.

Look for part four "Bees conditions"


End file.
